Pale Lady
'''Pale Lady '''or sometimes called as '''The Pale Lady '''or '''The Woman '''is one of the protagonists in the short horror story from scary stories to tell in the dark, the dream. Physical Appearance The Pale Lady is a chubby woman with long black hair and black eyes, as you would expect from her name her skin is pale in color. Biography Lucy Morgan was an artist, she spent a week painting in a small country town, and decided that the next day she would move on, she would go to a village called Kingston, but that night Lucy Morgan had a dream, she dreamed that she was walking up a dark carved staircase, and entered a bedroom. It was an ordinary room, except for two things. The carpet was made up of large squares that looked like trap doors and the windows were fastened shut with big nails that stuck up out of the wood. In her dream Lucy Morgan went to sleep in that bedroom. During the night a woman with a pale face, black eyes, and long black hair came into the room. She leaned over the bed and whispered "This is an evil place, flee while you can." Touching her arm to hurry her along, Lucy Morgan awoke from her dream with a shriek. She stayed in bed the rest of the night trembling. in the morning she told her landlady that she has decided not to go to Kingston after all. "I can't tell you why..." she said "But i just can't bring myself to go there.". "Then why don't you go to Dorset?", the landlady said, "It's a pretty town and it isn't too far." So, Lucy Morgan went to Dorset, someone told her she could find a room in a house at the top of a hill. It was a pleasant looking house and the landlady there a plump woman with motherly features, as nice as could be. "Let's look at the room.", the woman said "I think you'll like it." They both walked up a dark carved staircase like the one in Lucy's dream. "In these old houses, the staircases are all the same." Lucy thought, however, when the landlady opened the door to the bedroom, it was the room from her dream. It had the same carpet that looked like trap doors, and the same windows fastened, shut with big nails. "This is just a coincidence..", she told herself, "How do you like it?" the woman asked, "I'm not sure..." Lucy replied. "Well take your time. I'll bring up some tea while you think about it." Lucy sat on the bed staring at the trap doors and the nails holding the windows shut, soon there was a knock at the door, Thinking it was the landlady with the tea, she opened to the door. What stood before her was not the landlady, it was the woman with the pale face, the black eyes, and the long black hair. Lucy Morgan immediately grabbed her things and fled. Trivia *Although the Pale Lady is represented as a hero in the book series, she is portrayed as a minor antagonist in the 2019 film. Videos Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Successful Category:False Antagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Hope Bringer